


Piece of Cake!

by CasualEarper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Prompt: Nicole’s an amazing baker and the gang always think of excuses for a dinner party or gathering so Nicole will bake something. She starts to catch on and yells at them. “Guys, this shit is time consuming!”“Wynonna! How many times have I told you,” Waverly stormed through the doorway, a blue porcelain plate in her hand “to ask before you take the last brownie? You’re not the only one who likes them!”ORWynonna and Waverly get into a fight about Nicole's baked goods





	Piece of Cake!

**Prompt: Nicole’s an amazing baker and the gang always think of excuses for a dinner party or gathering so Nicole will bake something. She stars to catch on and yells at them. “Guys, this shit is time consuming!”**

 

“Wynonna! How many times have I told you,” Waverly stormed through the doorway, a blue porcelain plate in her hand “to ask before you take the last brownie? You’re not the only one who likes them!”

Wynonna sat with her feet on a desk, leaning back into her chair, and eating what she (and Waverly) knew was the last of the brownies Nicole had brought into the station. “Maybe not, but I’m the one who likes them _most_ , which is why _I_ should get the last one” she said and stood up, putting the last piece of the brownie in her mouth.

“That logic doesn’t work if the person in question ate all of the other ones as well!” Waverly didn’t know if she had ever been this upset about a square, baked, chocolate dessert before, she’d say probably not, but this wasn’t just any brownie.

This was _Nicole’s_ brownie.

What a lot of people didn’t know was that Nicole was actually really good at baking. No, she was _amazing_ at baking.

This ability was a newfound secret discovered by Waverly a few weeks back. She was supposed to go to Nicole’s place for a dinner, just the two of them, and she knew she was up for something incredible the second she opened the front door. The sweetest and most vibrant smells she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing was surrounding her, and filling her nose with every breath.  
That night was the first time Waverly had tasted one of Nicole’s baked goods. She had made portion sized, vegan, chocolate poke cakes, with chocolate spread on top. It tasted as if an angel had been sent from above to grace this dessert with a golden kiss.

So, whenever Nicole brought in a treat for the office, Waverly would like to get a piece. However once her older sister had stumbled upon them, that was almost impossible. Waverly could not understand how Wynonna could even manage to always finish them before anyone else could have a piece. 

“Is that brownies I smell, I would let Darth Vader cut my right hand off for a piece of it right now!” Jeremy chirped excitedly as he came into the office. When he saw the two girls, one of which was holding an empty plate, he knew what they were talking about. 

“Really, Wynonna? Again?” Jeremy sulked and looked at Waverly with great despair.

“Hey, Mojo Jojo, early bird gets the worm. Next time, be one time,” Wynonna said and sat back down in her chair, taking the plate Waverly was holding. 

“No, don’t lick it Wynonna, please” 

She did.

Jeremy shook his head lightly, turning to Waverly. “Anyway… Do you think you could convince Nicole to make some more for our BGB tomorrow?”

At this Wynonna stopped licking the plate and stood back up, approaching them. 

“What’s that? What are you guys doing tomorrow, Gearloose?” 

Jeremy was about to answer before Waverly got to it first.

“It’s our Big Gay Brunch, that we’re having tomorrow, and, Yes Jeremy, I’ll make sure there are more brownies there, so that the rest of us can enjoy some as well, and No Wynonna. You can’t come.” She crossed her arms, looking straight at Wynonna, who crossed her arms in return. 

“Oh yeah, that’s not very open minded of you, to just shut me out of the party because I’m not gay, Waverly. You’re not gay yourself!”

“It’s a generic term! And you can’t keep coming over, just to eat up our food! Your fridge has been “broken” for almost 3 weeks, and you’ve never wanted to have dinner parties before you realized Nicole is amazing in the kitchen!” 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

“I just happen to like spending time with my sister and her fiance, is that really something you’re blaming me for, my sweet sister?”

Waverly glared at her, tilting her head.

“Yeah, okay fine, maybe it’s that I just want more of Nicole’s baking, but it is cruel of you to not let me have some!” Wynonna exclaimed, flailing her arms at Waverly. 

“You’re not invited. Come on, Jeremy,let’s go.”

Jeremy hurriedly followed Waverly, who had quickly turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

“Oh we’re not done here…” Wynonna whispered to herself, going back to her chair and the plate.

…

“Hey, Jeremy! Robin! Come inside!” Nicole gave them both a big hug and let them in through the door. She was tired after a long week, but happy to see her friends. Waverly had pouted at her and asked her to bake some brownies last night, so Nicole had stayed up late to make them perfect for her baby.

They were all getting ready to sit down at the table, when there was a knock on the door. Waverly and Jeremy looked at each other, and Waverly clenched her fists.

Nicole kissed Waverly on the cheek and smiled at her, “I got it, baby” and walked to the front door. 

“Wynonna?”

“Hey, Nicole! All good? I just came to drop off your plate, I saw it was empty at the station” Wynonna said and held up the plate. “I saw some cars outside, are you having a party of some sort?”

Waverly was quickly at the door, next to Nicole.

“No, Wynonna, go home. We’re full”

“Oh, I’m sure you could squeeze me in somewhere, baby girl, right Haught?” Wynonna said and turned her attention back to Nicole. She knew Nicole wanted her to like her, to deem her good enough for Waverly, and she did. But she couldn’t let Nicole know that just yet.

“I, uh, I guess we could bring a chair down…” 

“Great!” Wynonna slammed the door open and stepped inside, pushing Waverly to the side. “Robin, Jeremy, nice to see you two here this fine day!” A smile spread upon her face as she saw the perfect brownies in the kitchen.

Nicole went upstairs to get another chair for Wynonna, the surprise guest to their little BGB.

“Wynonna, I told you you weren’t invited. You can’t keep using my fiance as your own personal caterer!” Waverly had slammed the door shut again and marched over to Wynonna, fully intending on kicking her out. 

“Well the plate couldn’t just stand there now could it?” A smirk creeping up on her face

“You know as well as I do that that’s not the reason you’re here, you liar”

“Yeah, keep up. And it’s not like you’re not using her too! Who is it that always wants a cookie to bring to work, huh? You think I don’t know that you make Nicole bake for you every Saturday, when I’m sure she’d rather do something else? You’re using her just as much as I am!”

Jeremy had stood up now. “Uhh, hey, Wynonna, Waverly. Maybe you should keep it down a bit, you’re kinda screaming”

“Oh shut it, Jeremy! I know you’ve been asking Nicole to make you those raisin bars so you could surprise Robin, you’re just as much part of this as we are!” 

The room went silent. Waverly gasped. She never shouted at Jeremy. It didn’t last long though. Soon they were all yelling at each other, one putting blame on the other.

“Hey! Stop it!” Nicole yelled from the stairs, chair in hand. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights.

“God, is this why you’ve all been acting so damn weird? Because you’re obsessed with the things I bake? Guys, this is so time consuming!

Nicole put the chair down and walked into the kitchen. They could hear a trash can being opened and soon Nicole returned with a paper box in her right hand, which she quickly held up and pointed at. 

“It’s a box mix” 

They all just stared for a few seconds, taking in this new information. 

“So you’re a liar too, Haught?” Wynonna broke the silence in the room.

Nicole frowned. “I’ve never claimed that I bake it all by myself, I haven’t lied about anything, now sit your asses down so we can eat some brunch. I might not make it from scratch but I still worked hard making this nice”

The rest of the brunch was spent confessing lies they’ve all told during these weeks of bakery frenzy. Wynonna’s fridge wasn’t actually broken, Robin didn’t actually like raisin bars and Nicole wasn’t actually the great aker that they all thought she was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick prompt I filled on my Wynonna Earp Tumblr, @CasualEarper, so go send me another one and I'll try to get to it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think below! uwu


End file.
